


Lunch

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Smutty, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Diane stops by Kurt's office for lunch. Rated M.





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> So I am back again with a frivolous smut piece to ease my sadness over the direction McHart seems to be going in in the Good Fight. Mainly dedicated to Leann, who has been holding my hand the last few weeks and who I adore!
> 
> It is also an apology, of sorts. Many of you have been commenting and PMing me about The Bodyguard fic, unfortunately after much thought, I have decided to remove it, it was not going anywhere and I was deeply unhappy with the way it was written. So here is some smut - forgive me.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Professor McVeigh?” Diane called knocking on the door to his office. Kurt spun in his seat to face her, a slow smile forming on his features as he met her sparkling eyes. 

“Miss Lockhart,” He greeted in a low, seductive voice. His green eyes tracing her figure appreciatively. Diane bit her bottom lip, failing to conceal a smile of her own as she closed the door behind her and locked it. With a salacious grin she walked over to her husband. 

Diane moved to straddle him, her knees squeezing in on either side of his thighs and making the old chair creak. Kurt's hands immediately curled around her lower back, holding her closer and keeping her balanced. Diane grinned down at him, her hands dancing softly up and down his chest, coyly fingering the buttons of his shirt. 

"I thought we were going for lunch," He smirked with a raised eyebrow, his low voice making Diane grin. Her smile was deep and seductive as she shifted her hips closer to his. Ducking down slightly, she pressed her lips to his throat hotly, her mouth leaving soft, wet kisses along his stubbly skin. "Diane," Kurt grumbled in warning and Diane nipped at the soft patch beneath his ear.

"We could," She started in a voice thick with lust and intent. "But wouldn't you rather have me than lunch?" Diane's teeth tugged on his earlobe sexily as she finished lowly and Kurt groaned audibly. 

His rough hands slid up the silk of her shirt, caressing her back teasingly as he shrugged his shoulder to get her to lift her head again. Dangerous blue eyes met green as Diane bit down on her bottom lip, hardly hiding her salacious smile. 

Her eyebrow bounced up in question, awaiting his answer, although, a verbal response was hardly necessary at this point, she could already feel his answer pressing hotly against her. 

Kurt moved forward quickly, his hands skating down to her arse and pulling her flush against him as he kissed her. Her mouth met his eagerly, her eyes sliding shut, as her hands threaded into his hair and held him to her. 

The kiss was rough and deep, all teeth and tongues and passion-infused lust. Pulling back breathlessly, Diane rested her forehead against his; panting. Kurt snuck another small kiss, his teeth closing gently around her bottom lip and tugging it. Diane let out a whine, the sensation sending a jolt of electricity through her body. 

Suddenly, before she quite knew what was happening, his hands had curled more firmly around her ass as he stood; lifting her and depositing her onto his desk. 

Diane's eyes popped open in surprise, her hands still tangled in his hair as she met his easy smile. Her frown of confusion quickly turned into a gasp as his hands slid over her thighs teasingly, before coming to a halt on her knees. With a smug look, Kurt pulled her legs apart crudely, his eyes predatory as they met hers. Diane's hands fell from his head, curling around the edge of the desk as her chest rose and fell heavily. 

Kurt watched as she licked her lips slowly, opening her legs wider still with a clear challenge. He moved forward, one hand slipping to the back of her neck as he kissed her again, the other hand pushing at her skirt, shoving it up her bare thigh. 

With a twist of his tongue, he broke their kiss leaving his wife wanting as he sunk to his knees. Hooking his hands behind the bend of her knees he pulled her forward. Diane bit her bottom lip in anticipation, her eyes never leaving his as his hands pushed her skirt up over her hips. Practiced fingers slipped to her hips, his thumbs curving under the bright blue lace of her panties. 

Diane's hold on the desk tightened, her knuckles whitening as Kurt moved his head forward, bumping her with his nose. His mouth traced her over the damp material, his tongue pressing against her in a teasing flick. 

"Kurt," Diane gasped, throwing her head back, her whole body shifting toward his mouth. Kurt chuckled lowly in response to her, turning his head to press a biting kiss to the crease where her thigh ended. He knew he was leaving a mark, a little something to remind her who she belonged to and to get her hot all over again. 

Diane's hands suddenly left the edge of his desk, moving quickly behind her body to prop herself up in preparation for his next move. Never one to disappoint, Kurt used his teeth to latch onto the wet lace covering her, his hands on her hips holding her still as he pulled on her panties before releasing them to snap back against her. 

"Stop teasing!" Diane groaned, thrusting her hips into his mouth and openly demanding her pleasure. Kurt chuckled, stealing one last kiss over her covered heat before his thumbs pulled on the lacy panties. 

Diane lifted her hips up, helping him to discard the material separating his mouth from her, sighing contently as he shimmied the lingerie off her legs. 

Kurt moved his mouth to the inside of her knee, pressing a soft kiss there and smiling as she moaned. Slowly, oh so slowly, his lips danced up her inner thigh, stopping just before her centre and jumping back to repeat the process on the other leg. 

Diane panted, her chest heaving as she played his little game. She knew from experience not to beg, not yet, begging him now would only lead to more slow torture. So, she bit into her bottom lip, counting to ten in her head as he kissed lazily closer and closer to her heat. She could feel his smile against her to skin, the curve of his lips matching her own as he finally, finally swung a leg over his shoulder. 

With a quick nip to the love bite he'd already left, his mouth fell to her. Diane screamed, thrusting her head backward at the intimate contact. This wasn't exactly what she'd meant when she asked him if he'd rather have her for lunch, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

His tongue slipped against her, twirling circles into overly sensitive flesh, the repetitive motion toppling. 

"Jesus!" Diane shrieked as Kurt’s free hand dipped low, two long fingers roughly pushing into her as his mouth lapped at her continuously. Her chest was heavily almost painfully now, her silk shirt sticking to her sweat dampened skin as she rocked into him. 

Kurt smiled into her, his teeth tugging gently on her clit as his fingers curled into a come-hither motion. He was rewarded for his efforts with a new gush of wetness and his name screeched out too loudly for the tiny office. 

Diane was biting her lip so hard she feared it would bleed, her body moving uncontrollably as Kurt pushed his digits into her over and over. His tongue danced over her in a practiced move that had her seeing stars, his smile against her wet flesh smug. 

With one more hard thrust he removed his fingers, his hand jumped to hold her thigh as he ducked his head lower, replacing the digits with his tongue. Diane groaned at the sensation, his sticky fingers curling around her leg and keeping her in place - more of a turn on than she cared to admit. 

After a few minutes of skilled torture, his hand left her thigh and snuck back toward her heat as his lips moved to suck on her clit. Diane gasped, her eyes tightly shut as she murmured his name over and over like a pray. 

"Kurt, I'm co-" Her sentence was drowned out in a loud moan as Kurt went in for the kill. Curling his fingers within her just right as he sucked on her sensitive flesh. 

The orgasm crashed over Diane in a wave of shivers and shudders. Her hips rocking into his as she felt herself drop over the edge, once, twice... dear Lord, thrice. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her hands slipped, her elbows landed on the wooden desk painfully as they caught her weak body. 

"Stop, stop," She whimpered, her body still spasming as Kurt removed his fingers and lifted his head. His mouth glistened as he slowly rose from the floor, standing up and stepping between her legs. Diane blinked her eyes open, smiling weakly at him as he unbuckled his belt; his eyes locked on hers intensely. 

His pants hit the floor with the clink of metal, his boxers following as his hands pulled her legs wider once again. Diane nodded slightly as she met his questioning gaze. They knew each other inside and out, could read one another like a book and so a small smile of encouragement was all it took for him to push into her. 

"Ahh," She gasped arching into him, her body still hyper-sensitive as he began to pump into her. His eyes never left hers, both of them locked in the most intimate of staring contests. His hands pulled her hips into his, his fingers splayed across her arse in an almost primitive way. 

Watching him as he thrust into her was strangely more erotic that the actual act, his eyes were so dark with lust, so focused with love and so intense; Diane felt her heart flutter. Jesus, she loved this man. 

Kurt's hand left her to swipe the beads of sweat from his brow, his practiced rhythm faltering slightly. 

"Again?" He asked in a desperate voice and Diane sighed, her hips rocking into his. 

"No," She replied, her smile encouraging as she shifted and changed the angle, clenching her internal muscles violently around him. "You," She finished, nodding. 

Kurt's face twisted into a mixture of pleasure and pain, his eyes screwing shut as he pushed into her hard; coming hotly inside her with a loud groan. 

Diane smiled, tilting her hips into his ever so gently as he rode out his orgasm. After a few moments he pulled back, slipping from her and making her whine at the loss of contact. 

He reached down and tugged his pants back up, stumbling backward into the office chair and collapsing. Diane shifted, stretching awkwardly as she slowly sat up, shoving her skirt back down as she rolled her neck. 

"I think we may be getting too old for acrobatics," She joked, rubbing her elbow gingerly. 

"Too old huh?" Kurt smirked at her from the chair, his eyes opening lazily. "What was that, two? Three?" Diane rolled her eyes at him, knowing she'd more than stroked his ego with that little performance. 

Slowly, she eased herself off the desk, wobbling slightly as she bent to pick up her knickers. Placing them on the table, she leant back against it. 

"You still wanna go for lunch?" She smiled at her lethargic husband. Kurt's eyebrow bounced up. 

"I thought I just ha-" He began smugly. 

"Don't," She cut him off with a warning tone and dark look. 

"Huh," Kurt shrugged in his seat, finally moving to sit up slightly. "It was too easy anyway." Diane grinned with a small chuckle, moving forward, she bent down and captured his lips. Her hands sliding into his hair as she tasted herself on his tongue. 

Pulling apart they both grinned, eyes locked on each other. 

"So lunch?" Kurt offered and Diane nodded. 

"You're paying." She replied turning to walk toward the door. 

Kurt laughed loudly causing her to glance back over her shoulder. 

"You're worth every penny!" He sassed back and Diane rolled her eyes, 

"You ass!" She hissed with a smile. But even with that thought she knew, he was her ass and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
